Priori Incantatem
by KitKat2006
Summary: ONESHOT! Laßt euch in die Zeit kurz vor dem Ende des ersten Krieges zurückversetzen und trefft Sirius, James und Lily in Godrics Hollow, die sich Gedanken über den Fideliuszauber machen und merken, dass eine scheinbar gute Idee nur eine Sachgasse ist.


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nicht außer die Idee und die Erklärung, warum eine eigentlich todsichere Sache so nicht hinhauen kann.

**A/N: **OK, ihr Liebe. Hier st also der One-Shot aus dem geplatzten Adventskalender, den ich persönlich für den besten aus der Sammlung halte. Hier drin geht es um eine Frage, die ich mich seit einer halben Ewigkeit frage und jetzt für mich selber beantwortet habe. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie ihr meine Erklärung findet und ob ihr überhaupt schon mal über diese Frage nachgedacht habt.

Dieser One-Shot spielt Ende Oktober 1981 in einem Örtchen namens Godrics Hollow. Also vor ziemlich genau 25 Jahren. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und außerdem ein supergruseliges Halloween.

**Widmung:** Dieser One-Shot ist all denen gewidmet, die James, Lily und Sirius, genau wie ich, lieben und vermissen.

**EDIT: **Ich habe die Kritiken von Sanny und Lexa gelesen und muß ehrlich zugeben, dass sie recht haben. Habe es jetzt geändert, indem ich den letzten Absatz noch mal abgegrenzt habe.

* * *

**Priori Incantatem**

"Nein Padfoot. Ich will dich als unseren Geheimniswahrer und niemanden sonst. Kapier das endlich"

Aufgebracht lief James Potter durch das kleine Wohnzimmer seines Hauses, dass in einer gottverlassener Gegend von Wales stand, die sich Godrics Hollow nannte.

Sirius Black saß auf dem Sofa und schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf.

"Verstehst du das denn nicht, Prongs? Die Idee ist schlichtweg genial", widersprach er seinem besten Freund entschieden.

"Von wegen genial. Die Idee ist schlichtweg komplett bescheuert", antwortete James kopfschüttelnd

"So'n Blödsinn. Wann hatte ich jemals eine komplett bescheuerte Idee", meinte Sirius verwundert

James blieb stehen und sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Soll ich darauf wirklich antworten, Padfoot?"

"Hmpf", war alles was von Sirius kam

"Siehst du?", triumphierend sah James in breit grinsend an. "Ernsthaft Padfoot. Jedes Mal, wenn du meinst, dass du eine schlichtweg geniale Idee hast, bei der nichts schief gehen kann, passiert genau das. Sie geht fürchterlich in die Hose und ich bin meistens der, der dafür den Anschiss bekommt. Aber hier geht es nicht um einen simplen Anschiss, sondern ums nackte Überleben. Wenn es nur um mich ginge, würde ich es ja vielleicht noch in Erwägung ziehen, aber nicht, wenn es um Lily's und Harry's Leben gibt. Du bist und bleibst der einzigste, dem ich ihr und mein Leben bedingungslos anvertraue"

"Das kannst du auch. Aber gerade deshalb ist die Idee ja auch genial. Alle werden denken, dass ich euer Geheimniswahrer bin und nicht Peter. Voldemorts Leute werden hinter mir her sein und nicht hinter dem wahren Geheimniswahrer. Ich könnte also im Ernstfall gar nichts verraten, weil ich gar nichts weiß", versuchte Sirius James seinen Gedankengang klar zu machen.

"Irgendwie hast du recht, das gebe ich ja zu..."

"HA! Da hast du's. Von wegen, die Idee ist schlichtweg komplett bescheuert", fiel Sirius ihm ins Wort.

"OK! Gut! Ist sie nicht. Aber es hapert trotzdem an der Durchführung", gab James ihm recht. "Denn was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn es durch Zufall doch rauskommt oder Peter ein reines Zufallsopfer von Voldemort wird? Dann liegt unser Leben in Peters Hand. Und du weißt genau wie ich, dass er nicht unsere Willensstärke hat. Mal ganz davon abgesehen von dem Mut, Schmerzen zu ertragen, wenn er sie umgehen könnte. Darin hat Remus, dank Vollmond, erheblich mehr Übung. Mit ihm als Alternative könnte ich leben. Bei Peter habe ich meine Zweifel"

"NEIN!!! Nicht Remus"

Verdutzt über diese vehemente Ablehnung sah James Sirius an.

"Warum nicht? Glaubst du ernsthaft, Remus würde uns verraten? Der hat doch bisher immer auf unserer Seite gestanden. Auch als Vertrauensschüler. Da hat er oft genug seinen Posten riskiert", fragte er ihn.

"Wir nehmen Peter. Basta", war Sirius' nicht sehr auskunftsfreudige Antwort.

"Sirius? Was ist los? Du verschweigst mir doch was?"

James hatte bei Sirius' letztem Satz ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch bekommen. War es wirklich so, dass sein bester Freund ihm was verschwieg oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Aber was hatte er dann gegen Remus als alternativen Geheimniswahrer. Der wäre ihm jedenfalls sehr viel lieber als Peter, dem er zwar auch vertraute, aber an dessen schlussendlicher Willensstärke, wenn es drauf ankam, er doch zweifelte. Eine Weile schwieg Sirius und sah stur, mit verschränkten Armen, an James vorbei aus dem Fenster. Dann seufzte er und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu erzählen.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, dass Dumbledore gemeint hat, dass es jemand ist, der Euch sehr nahe steht, als von Voldemorts Spion die Rede war?", fragte er leise.

"Ja. Darum machen wir diese ganze Geheimniswahrersache ja. Aber trotzdem glaube ich nie und nimmer, dass ein Marauder dahinter steckt. Das ist doch lächerlich. Du klingst ja fast so, als ob du Moony verdächtigen würdest"

Sirius schwieg und sah James nun direkt in die Augen. James lief es bei diesem Blick eiskalt den Rücken runter.

"Das ist nicht ein Ernst, oder?", fragte er dann tonlos. "Sirius! Du verdächtigst doch nicht etwa ernsthaft Moony?"

"Doch", war alles was Sirius sagte.

Vollkommen fassungslos sah James ihn an. Remus? Der immer anständige und ehrenhafte Vertrauensschüler Remus Lupin sollte Voldemorts Spion sein? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sirius mußte vollkommen den Verstand verloren haben. Anders konnte er sich dessen Reaktion nicht erklären.

Müde rieb sich Sirius die Augen und erzählte dann weiter.

"Ich wollte es erst auch nicht glauben, James, darum habe ich so lange nichts gesagt. Aber es gibt einige ziemliche Ungereimtheiten in Remus' Leben. Er verschwindet oft tagelang und sagt nicht, wo er war. Euch mag das vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein, aber mir schon. Immerhin liegt seine Wohnung im Haus gegenüber von meiner Wohnung. Ich kann ihm praktisch ins Wohnzimmer sehen, wenn ich will. Ich habe dem erst nicht weiter Beachtung geschenkt, aber letzte Woche Mittwoch habe ich was beobachtet, was mich zweifeln läßt"

"Und was bitte?"

James hatte sich mittlerweile mit wackeligen Knien in einen Sessel fallen lassen. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr viel mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Er hatte Besuch. Lucius Malfoy und Rodolphus Lestrang waren bei ihm und es sah ganz so aus, als ob Remus nicht sonderlich überrascht war, als sie aus seinem Kamin stiegen. Die drei haben sich eine ganze Weile miteinander unterhalten. Wirklich unterhalten. Kein Streitgespräch oder so, wie es in Hogwarts immer war, wenn wir auf die Slytherins getroffen sind. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Zauberstäbe auch nur ansatzweise angerührt. Und es war reiner Zufall, dass ich das mitbekommen habe. Eigentlich sollte ich um diese Zeit schon längst im Aurorenhauptquartier sein, was Remus ganz genau weiß und wahrscheinlich einkalkuliert hat. Nur die Tatsache, dass ich den Einsatzbericht vom Vortag zu Hause vergessen hatte, hat dazu geführt, dass ich noch mal umgedreht bin und das beobachten konnte. Was glaubst du, wie entsetzt ich war, als ich das gesehen habe? Ich war genauso fassungslos wie du jetzt und war den ganzen Tag nicht mehr ansprechbar"

"Das glaube ich nicht. Das kann doch nicht sein. Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Sirius. Bitte. Nicht Moony"

James' Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen und er hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte" Auch Sirius' Stimme hörte man an, dass er immer noch glaubte, im falschen Zaubereruniversum gelandet zu sein. "Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ausgerechnet einer von uns Vieren zum Verräter wird. Und wenn überhaupt, dann höchstens Peter. Nicht, weil ich ihm zutraue, willentlich zu Voldemort überzulaufen, sondern schlicht und ergreifend aus Angst. Aber wir müssen den Tatsachen nun mal ins Auge sehen. Nicht Peter ist aus Angst zum Verräter geworden sondern Remus. Und der hat es willentlich getan, soviel steht fest. Aus Angst würde er das nie tun. Und gerade das macht das Ganze für mich noch unbegreiflicher. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich Peter als euren Geheimniswahrer will und nicht mich, James. Remus kennt uns in- und auswendig. Der weiß genau, dass deine erste und einzige Wahl auf mich fallen würde. Dass wir stattdessen Peter, das schwächste Mitglied der Marauder nehmen, ahnt der nie"

"Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", stöhnte James dumpf durch seine Handflächen, die er immer noch vor's Gesicht hielt. "Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Padfoot?"

"Peter nehmen", war Sirius' entschlossene Antwort. "Ernsthaft Prongs. Das ist die sicherste Lösung. Alle würden mich jagen und euer Geheimniswahrer wäre genauso sicher wie ihr. Mit mir als Geheimniswahrer rechnen die. Und, um jetzt mal ganz offen zu sprechen, ich würde zwar lieber sterben, als dich, Lily und Harry an Voldemort auszuliefern, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu im Ernstfall auch wirklich in der Lage wäre"

"Wie meinst du das?"

Jetzt hatte James die Hände wieder vom Gesicht bekommen und sah seinen besten Freund verwirrt an.

"Du weißt, aus was für Verhältnissen ich komme, James. Ich bin mit schwarzer Magie groß geworden und weiß sehr viel besser als der bestausgebildetste Auror, dass es auf dieser Seite der Magie einiges gibt, was einen zum Reden bringen kann und wird. Ich kenne die Mittel und Wege, die die Gegenseite anwendet. Teilweise aus eigener Erfahrung. Es stimmt absolut, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als euch zu verraten, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, ob ich im Ernstfall auch dazu in der Lage bin, dieses Versprechen zu halten oder ob Voldemorts Leute mich doch brechen werden. Ich kann's nicht, James. Ich kann's versprechen, aber ich kann es nicht schwören. So gerne ich es auch tun würde"

Je länger Sirius sprach, desto unmöglicher wurde es für ihn, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Bei Gott, er würde wirklich alles tun was er konnte, um James und seine Familie zu beschützen, aber er wußte wesentlich besser als dieser, was es hieß schwarzmagisch zu sein. Seine Familie hatte es ihm immer und immer wieder gezeigt. James und alle anderen hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, zu was schwarze Magie alles fähig war.

"Und wenn wir etwas tun, wo absolut niemand mit rechnen würde und wir Peter trotzdem nicht brauchen?", meinte James nach einer Weile, in der sie beide nur schweigend dasaßen.

Jetzt war es Sirius, der James verwirrt ansah.

"Und was soll das sein?", fragte er

"Was, wenn ich gleichzeitig dein Geheimniswahrer werden würde? Dann würde keiner von uns für Voldemort und seine Todesser jemals auffindbar sein", klärte James seinen Freund über den Gedanken auf, der ihm plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel durch den Kopf geschossen war.

Sirius klappte die Kinnlade runter und starrte James vollkommen baff und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Prongs? Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein absolutes Genie bist?", meinte er schließlich. "Die Idee ist brillant. Warum bin ich da bloß nicht drauf gekommen?"

"Weil ich hier das absolute Genie bin und nicht du?", schlug James mit leicht schiefen Grinsen vor.

"Idiot", brummte Sirius ihn an, boxte ihm aber gleich darauf freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.

"Also machen wir es so?", vergewisserte sich James noch mal.

"Natürlich. Was denkst du denn?", kam von Sirius die Antwort.

"OK, dann laß uns aber vorher klarstellen, dass das so auch wirklich funktioniert. Nicht, dass wir da vom Regen in die Traufe geraten", erwiderte James.

"Und wie sollen wir das rauskriegen? Es gibt schließlich nirgendwo ein Buch oder so was, wo man das mal nachschlagen könnte. Zumindest ist mir keins bekannt. Und einfach so bei Flourish und Blotts danach fragen bringt auch nichts. Wer weiß, wo die Gegenseite noch alles Spitzel hat"

"Die Hogwartsbibliothek", schlug James vor.

"Dann müssen wir aber bei der ollen Pince angeben, was wir uns für ein Buch ausleihen. Und wir wissen schließlich nicht, ob sie sauber ist", spann Sirius den Faden weiter.

"Was sollte denn Voldemort mit so einem angestaubten Bibliotheksknochen in seinen Reihen wollen?", meinte James kopfschüttelnd.

"Hast du eine Ahnung. Diese Drachen verwaltet geballtes Wissen. In der verbotenen Abteilung stehen richtig alte Wälzer rum. Teilweise Einzelexemplare. Und da stehen Sachen drin, von denen kaum noch jemand was weiß", gab Sirius ihm zu verstehen.

"Aha! Und das weißt du, weil...", grinste James ihn an.

"Weil sogar ich hin und wieder in der Bibliothek war, mein Freund", grinste Sirius zurück.

"Wußte gar nicht, dass du ein heimlicher Streber warst, Padfoot", zog James ihn auf.

"Ach was", winkte Sirius ab. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich da zum lernen war. Und tagsüber schon gar nicht. Ich riskiere doch nicht meinen guten Ruf. Nee, da habe ich mich meistens nachts rumgetrieben"

"Ohne mich? Und du willst mein Freund sein?", erwiderte James leicht gekränkt.

"War ich auch, Prongs. Das waren die Nächte, wo du dich mit Lily irgendwo rumgetrieben hast. Glaubst du im ernst, ich kann in aller Seelenruhe im Bett liegen, wenn ich weiß, dass mein bester Freund gerade eine heiße Nummer schiebt? Irgendwie mußte ich mich ablenken, sonst wäre ich vor Neid glatt geplatzt. Nicht, dass ich scharf auf Lily wäre, aber trotzdem..."

"OK, das lasse ich gelten", meinte James versöhnlich.

"Danke. Also, woher kriegen wir die Infos, wenn nicht aus Büchern?"

"Von jemandem, der es weiß"

"Und wer soll das sein?"

"Entweder jemand, der steinalt ist und eine Menge Lebenserfahrung hat oder von jemand, der ständig die Nase in irgendeinem Buch hat und Wissen aufsaugt, wie ein nasser Schwamm", erklärte James rundheraus

"Überzeugender Gedankengang. Also, wer ist steinalt und hat eine Menge Lebenerfahrung?", fuhr Sirius fort, nur um sich gleich darauf selber zu antworten. "Dumbledore"

"Vergiß es. Der redet uns das nur wieder aus und bietet sich selber als Geheimniswahrer an. Und das will ich nicht. Er steht ebenfalls ganz oben auf Voldemorts Abschußliste. Ihm kann wesentlich schneller was passieren als dir. Selbst wenn die wüßten, dass du der Geheimniswahrer bist, Padfoot. Bei dir wüßten sie immerhin nicht, wo du bist, aber Dumbledore ist ständig in Hogwarts", lehnte James den Vorschlag rigoros ab.

"Also nicht Dumbledore", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend. "OK, wer steckt dauernd in Büchern und spielt Wissensschwamm?"

"Remus", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von James.

Sirius schloss frustriert die Augen und auch James ging es nicht viel besser. Da hatten sie schon einen Freund, der ein wandelndes Lexikon war und dann entpuppte dieser sich als Verräter.

"Ich wette, der weiß, ob es klappt. Verfluchter Mistkerl", schimpfte Sirius.

"Der Wette schließe ich mich an. Und zwar mit meinem kompletten Barvermögen bei Gringotts als Einsatz", stöhnte James augenverdrehend.

"Dann wärst du wirklich steinreich, Prongs. Obwohl du jetzt ja schon nicht schlecht lebst", bestätigte Sirius. "Nun gut. Kennen wir noch jemanden?"

Beide grübelten eine Weile nach, bis Sirius plötzlich übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen anfing.

"Ich wüßte noch jemanden"

"Ach ja?", meinte James skeptisch, da ihm partout niemand einfallen wollte außer Remus.

"Ja", nickte Sirius und grinste ihn an, nur um gleich darauf ohrenbetäubend loszubrüllen. "LIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Im nächsten Moment setzte im Obergeschoss lautstarkes Babygeschrei ein, gefolgt von einem Fluch, der selbst Sirius vor Verlegenheit rot werden ließ. Keine 2 1/2 Sekunden später konnte man hören, dass die eben Gerufene wie ein Derwisch mit Harry auf dem Arm die Treppe runtergestürmt kam.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!! Wenn du noch mal so laut brüllst, dass Harry vor Schreck fast vom Wickeltisch fällt, ziehe ich dir eigenhändig dein flohverseuchtes Fell über die Ohren, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Laß das Lily. Bist du irre? Wir wollen doch nur was von dir wissen", verteidigte Sirius sich gegen James' zornbebende Frau, die ihm gerade wutschnaubend nachsetzte. Nur ein gekonnter Hechtsprung über das Sofa bewahrte ihn vor schlimmerem.

"Und da kann man nicht in normaler Lautstärke nach fragen, du Idiot?", fauchte sie ihn wütend an.

"Dann hättest du mich doch nicht gehört, oder?", erwiderte Sirius in einem Ton, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, statt zu der Person zu gehen, von der man was wissen will, einfach lautstark drauf los zu brüllen.

Wenn James nicht reflexartig die Arme um Lily's Taille geschlungen hätte, wäre Lily jetzt wohl mit Harry auf dem Arm ebenfalls über die Sofalehne gesprungen und Sirius hätte doch noch seine verdiente Tracht Prügel bekommen.

"Komm schon, Lily. Du weißt doch wie er ist. Ignorier ihn einfach", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

"Hmpf", schnaubte Lily nur, hörte aber auf, in James Armen zu zappeln wie ein wildgewordenes Hornschwanzweibchen, da sie wußte, dass sie sowieso keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Verfluchtes Quidditch! Schließlich hatte er da sowohl die Reflexe, als auch die Kraft her. "Also gut! Was gibt's denn so wichtiges?"

"Sirius! Mund halten", wies James seinen Freund zurecht, der gerade anfangen wollte zu reden. "Ich erkläre. Also Lily, wie gut kennst du dich mit dieser Geheimniswahrersache aus?"

"Was wollt ihr denn wissen?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

"Ist es möglich, dass sowohl Sirius unser Geheimniswahrer ist, als auch ich seiner?", fragte James.

"Nein", war die schnelle und sichere Antwort.

"Was? Warum nicht", mischte sich Sirius nun doch in das Gespräch ein.

Lily schoß ihm noch mal einen finsteren Blick zu, den er herausfordernd erwiderte, antwortete dann aber in einem relativ ruhigem Ton.

"Priori Incantatem"

"Häh?"

"Priori was-für'n-Ding?"

"Priori Incantatem. Eine klassische Pattsituation oder schlicht: Das gegenseitige Aufheben von Kräften", erklärte Lily.

„Das heißt, was jetzt genau?", hakte Sirius nach, da er es immer noch nicht recht verstand.

„ Na ja, das ist ungefähr so wie plus und minus, Licht und Schatten, schwarz und weiß. Zwei Gegensätze, die sich, wenn sie aufeinander treffen, gegenseitig auslöschen", erklärte sie weiter und als sie sah, dass die Zwei sie immer noch verständnislos ansahen, fügte sie seufzend hinzu: „Das wäre ungefähr so, als würde James in einem zu Null-Spiel gerade den 15. Treffer für Gryffindor landen, während die Gegenseite im exakt gleichen Moment den Schnatz fängt"

„Ah!", fing James langsam an zu verstehen. „Das heißt also Unentschieden. Es punkten zwar alle, aber trotzdem gewinnt keiner"

„Genau. Und in diesem speziellen Fall wäre es nicht mal ein Unentschieden, sondern einfach so, als hätte es das Spiel nie gegeben. Eure Geheimnisse würden sich gegenseitig aufheben und es ist genauso, wie vor dem Inkrafttreten des Fideliuszaubers"

„Hmmm! Das heißt, wenn wir das jetzt ausprobieren würden, würdest du trotzdem wissen, wo wir Zwei sind, obwohl wir rein theoretisch eigentlich durch den jeweils anderen geschützt wären?", überlegte Sirius laut.

„Du hast es erfasst", stimmte Lily ihm nickend zu.

„Und man kann da nicht irgendwie dran tricksen?", hakte James nach.

„Nein. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie man sich gegenseitig schützen kann, ist, wenn man es auf indirektem Weg tut"

„Kannst du das auch noch mal für Normalsterbliche wie Prongs und mich erklären?", fragte Sirius mit leicht verzweifeltem Gesicht. „Was genau heißt ‚indirekt'?"

„'Indirekt' heißt: Mit drei Personen. Man schützt den einen und wird selber von der anderen Person geschützt. Ein Dreieck sozusagen"

„Womit wieder alles auf Peter hinausläuft", stöhnte James auf. „Um den werden wir wohl nicht herumkommen"

„Könnt ihr mich mal aufklären, was ihr eigentlich wollt? Ich verstehe nämlich irgendwie nur die Hälfte. Was hat Peter mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", hakte Lily nach und sah sowohl James als auch Sirius forschend an.

James beeilte sich, es ihr zu erklären, ließ aber dabei den Verdacht, dass Remus der Spion ist weg, in der Hoffnung, Lily würde es nicht bemerken. Dass er damit nicht weit kommen würde, bewies Lily ihm aber, kaum das er mit dem erklären fertig war.

„Warum nehmt ihr denn nicht lieber Remus dazu? Nicht, dass ich was gegen Peter hätte, aber ich denke, Remus würde im Ernstfall standhafter bleiben, falls doch was schief läuft und er der Gegenseite in die Hände fällt"

James sah Sirius an und bat ihn stumm, Lily aufzuklären, da er immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich über das Ausmaß der ganzen Sache klar zu werden. Denn dass ausgerechnet Remus falsch spielen sollte, wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf.

Sirius verstand, worum sein Freund ihn bat und holte tief Luft, bevor er zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Weil wir uns ziemlich sicher sind, dass Remus derjenige ist, wegen dem wir diese ganze Sache überhaupt durch iehen müssen"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lily ihn verwundert und begriff nicht ganz, worauf Sirius hinaus wollte.

„Remus ist der Spion, Lily. Er ist der, den Voldemort angeheuert hat, um ihm euch auszuliefern", erklärte er ruhig.

„WAS? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? So was würde Remus nie tun. NIE!", schrie sie auf und sah entsetzt von einem zum anderen. „Ihr spinnt doch"

„Es gibt Beweise, Lily", mischte James sich jetzt doch ein. Er konnte gut verstehen, was gerade in Lily vorging. Ihm selbst war es ja vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit genauso gegangen.

„Was für Beweise?", fragte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

„Setz dich erst wieder hin. Dann erklärt Sirius dir alles", forderte James sie auf.

Augenblicklich ließ sich Lily wieder auf dem Sofa nieder. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie aufgesprungen war. Neugierig hörte sie sich Sirius' Beobachtungen an und ihre Zorn über diese Unterstellung wich blankem Entsetzen, als Sirius schließlich zum Schluß kam.

„Das gibt's doch nicht. Das kann doch nicht sein. Doch nicht Remus", stammelte sie schließlich.

„Ich fürchte doch", widersprach Sirius ihr. „Verstehst du nun, warum wir Peter als Alternative wollen und nicht Remus?"

Lily konnte nur stumm nicken. Ihr hatte es regelrecht den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen.

„Ich faß' das nicht. Wie konnte er das tun? Nach all dem, was ihr für ihn getan habt? Er ist doch euer bester Freund. Wie kann man seinen besten Freund einfach so dem Feind ausliefern?", murmelte sie dann tonlos vor sich hin.

„Weißt du, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, denke ich, dass er es nicht vollkommen grundlos tut", meinte James nachdenklich. „Ich schätze mal, Voldemort hat ihn mit etwas geködert, wo er unmöglich ablehnen konnte"

„Und was soll das sein? Galeonen vielleicht? Remus würde sich nie kaufen lassen, auch wenn er etwas mehr Geld durchaus gut gebrauchen könnte. Wenn das so wäre, hätte er schon viel früher überlaufen können. Schon in Hogwarts", fuhr Sirius hoch. „ Lucius Malfoy hätte ihn doch da schon gekauft, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre"

„Vielleicht hat einfach die Währung nicht gestimmt. Es muß nicht immer um Galeonen gehen, wenn man jemanden kaufen will. Und ich gebe dir recht. Damit konnte man ihn sicher nicht kaufen. Aber es gibt eine andere Währung, die für ihn sehr viel mehr wert ist, als alle Galeonen der Welt zusammen"

„Du sprichst vollkommen in Rätseln, Prongs"

„Denk mal an Voldemorts Propaganda, Padfoot. Seine Versprechungen. Reinblütigkeit über allem. Nieder mit den Muggeln. Freiheit und Akzeptanz für verfolgte und gedemütigte Kreaturen. Letzteres ist etwas, was unsere Seite schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sich Riesen, Vampire und...Werwölfe... Voldemort anschließen. Vielleicht ist das der Strohhalm an den Remus sich klammert. Endlich frei sein. Sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen"

Sirius und Lily sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Da könntest du recht haben. Vielleicht geht es nur darum", stimmte Lily ihm leise zu.

„Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn", fuhr Sirius hingegen auf. „Selbst wenn dem so ist. Glaubt er wirklich, Voldemort hält sich am Ende an das, was er jetzt verspricht? Das tut der doch nie im Leben"

„Mir ist das klar, Sirius. Aber was diese Werwolfsache angeht, ist Remus völlig verblendet. Das weißt du doch. Da setzt sein Hirn vollkommen aus und er denkt einfach nicht logisch", seufzte James.

„Trottel", brummte Sirius schnaubend.

„Du sagst es. Aber so ist Moony halt. Und das werden wir ihm auch nicht ausreden können, wenn es wirklich so ist"

„Also brauchen wir Peter", brachte Lily die Sache auf den Punkt, der heute schon so oft angesprochen wurde.

„Ja", erwiderten James und Sirius unisono.

„Seid ihr sicher dass das wirklich so eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine, nicht dass ich was gegen Peter habe. Ich mag ihn. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass er...ich meine, er..."

„Wir wissen, was du meinst Lily", unterbrach James sie, als sie nicht so recht wusste, wie sie es sagen sollte, ohne Peter als Freund der Beiden zu beleidigen. „Er ist das schwächste Glied in der Marauderkette. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht. Einen anderen als einen meiner besten Freunde werde ich als Geheimiswahrer nicht akzeptieren. Dafür bedeuten du und Harry mir zuviel"

„Und wenn wir es unter uns Dreien regeln?", meinte Sirius plötzlich. „Das müsste doch gehen"

„Nein, weil du mich ja gleichzeitig mit James und Harry schützt, Sirius, und das würde die ganze Sache zumindest in meinem Fall wieder aufheben", schüttelte Lily bei dieser Idee den Kopf. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, die es gäbe, wäre, wenn ich nichts von James' und Harry's Aufenthaltsort wüsste und das könnt ihr vergessen. Ich habe nicht vor mich jahrelang oder sogar mein Leben lang von ihnen trennen zu lassen. Ich sterbe lieber mit ihnen zusammen, als ohne sie zu leben"

James nickte zustimmend, da es ihm ebenso ging. Auch er würde sich nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit von Lily und Harry trennen. Selbst wenn das bedeuten könnte, dass sie am Ende dabei draufgehen würden. Wenn es sich um einen bestimmten, absehbaren Zeitraum handeln würde, ein paar Monate vielleicht oder notfalls auch 1 oder 2 Jahre, vielleicht schon. Aber nicht so. Wer wusste denn schon, wie lange dieser Krieg noch andauern würde? Ob er überhaupt jemals enden würde? Und wenn er es täte, wer dann der Sieger war? Nein, seine Frau und seinen Sohn würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Für nichts auf der Welt.

„Dann läuft wieder alles auf Peter hinaus?", lamentierte Sirius.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die drei schweigend in die Augen. Harry war inzwischen in Lily's Armen zufrieden am Daumen lutschend eingeschlafen und ahnte nichts von den Problemen und Ängsten, die seine Eltern und sein Pate hatten. James hatte bei diesem Anblick einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Diese zwei Menschen waren sein ein und alles. Er würde bereitwillig sein Leben für sie geben. Aber manchmal war das eigene Leben nicht genug. Manchmal brauchte man zusätzlich die Hilfe von Freunden, die ebenfalls bereit waren, ihr Leben für andere zu geben.

Tief aufseufzend lehnte er den Kopf hinter sich an die Sessellehne und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hoffe, du bist stark genug für diese Verantwortung, Peter Pettigrew. Denn ich lege das Leben meiner Familie in deine Hände", flüsterte er schließlich so verzweifelt, dass es Sirius und Lily einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

* * *

Drei Tage später wurde Peter Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer von James, Lily und Harry Potter. Zwei Tage darauf verriet er sie an Lord Voldemort. Auf den Tag genau eine Woche nach dem Gespräch zwischen Sirius, James und Lily griff Lord Voldemort die Potters an und tötete erst James und kurz darauf Lily. An Harry aber scheiterte er. Und während der gefürchtetste Schwarzmagier, den die magische Welt je gehabt hatte nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war und in die Abgeschiedenheit der albanischen Berge flüchtete, überlebte in dem kleinen Haus in Godrics Hollow ein knapp einjähriger Junge einen Angriff mit dem Todesfluch mit nichts weiter, als einer blitzförmigen Narbe am Kopf. Ein Junge, der bald darauf als „Der Junge der lebt" in die Geschichtsbücher der magischen Welt eingehen und zum Symbol des Friedens in der magischen Welt werden würde. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N: **Und? Wie fandet ihr's? War die Erklärung logisch oder ist irgendwo ein Denkfehler? Teilt mir eure Meinung mit. Ich warte schon drauf. 


End file.
